Kira Shizen Gaiaonline Bleach Rp story
by Kira Shizen
Summary: A Breathtaking story from the very begining of Kira's life.
1. 1st squad

The 1st squad

**I never knew, the story that haunted my past and I guess I never realized what it meant..to truly feel pain. Today I thought of my parents and my grandfather of whom I was happy to never see again. The sun shines through the Squad 10 hallways as I make my way through the hallway to my Captains office. My grandfather raised me...my whole 'life' here in Soul Society, You see my parents died 1 minute after I was born as well as the rest of my family or so I was told. Apparently they were murdered by men who wanted my power, the blood that flowed through my veins. The only one that was not killed was my grandfather. This often lead me to think of why, but I didn't bother dwelling on it. I trained under my grandfather who absolutely hated me. But that did not hold me back and I soon received my fathers zanpaktou..Mentsu Meyasu. My grandfather died when I was 10 years old, when I was watched by Shinigami use my zanpaktou with curiosity and was taken straight to a squad. This squad in fact the one I am walking through right now.**

**I am standing at his door now as Captain Saix wanted to see me. I am now at 16 years of age, _"Its been 6 years..." _I think to myself.**

"**Kira,Please come in"**

**I here him call my name and I step in nervously. My Short red hair is long enough to cover my eyes but does not block my vision as my red eyes look at him kindly. I bowed but Captain Saix excused it.**

"**Kira please you do not have to bow to me."**

**The moment he said those words I stood up straight and awaited for what he would that moment I was glad his vice Rei was not in the room, that guy really creeped me besides the point my Captain continued speaking.**

"**It is time we do some training before I leave for the mission in Heuco Mundo against Lee."**

**I was really paying attention now, he had never mentioned the word lee before and I was curious.**

**Without any further a due I shunpoed to the squad training grounds. I could have sworn a saw a smirk on Captain Saix's face. **

**While waiting I looked at the sky, it was bluer today then most days. I began to think at what I was getting myself into. Being a 3rd seat was truly a challenge.**

**The battle was about to begin I held my Mentsu on my right hand as my captain approached with a good laugh **

"**Ready, set Go!"**

**And with that he was right behind me inflicting a slash on my shoulder. I blocked it with a quick slash of my own going straight towards his torso, but I was not near fast enough as my attack obviously did not work.**

**My effortless attacks continued for hours as I felt as our fight ended I was left in a bloody mess as my Captain had nothing but a scratch. He simply walked away leaving me to myself as he left to save the Captain Commander who was kidnapped and taken to Heuco Mundo. Whom of which i prayed was okay and hoped my captian would be Okay as well.**

**Months passed and more members came I was by myself, I never really talked to anyone....as far as I knew I would never make it anywhere but the next day changed my life...**


	2. Kidou Corps

**Kidou Corps**

**I had not heard from my captain in such a long time and with more members in my squad training became more difficult. So I gave up on training all together and just waited as the days kept coming but I became board and wanted to receive a higher rank.**

**I soon discovered that my Captain along with others were on their journey home after a failed attempted on the Captain Commander. Memories went through my head that day of what may have happened to Captain Blade. Captain Saix would finally be back today and my mind sopke to soon. I heard the words a moment later come from Rei's Voice.**

"**Welcome back Captain"**

**I hurried down the hallway to greet him with a big smile in my face. But as I saw him his smile faded it was gone...tears flowed from his eyes. Never in all my years if being in the squad had I seen him upset. I approached him with caution knowing already what was wrong and rested one hand on his shoulder.**

"**I,m sorry Captain..."**

**That was all I could say really but he turned to me his smile returning.**

"**Kira I have news come with me.."**

**I was curious and I followed him outside his office and started to talk I listened intently.**

"**Kira Central 46 has been watching you fight against me....they wanna give you a big promotion..." **

**He then took a Haori out from behind him, the symbol for Kidou Corps.**

"**Congratulations Kidou Corps Captain!"**

**I could not comprehend what just happened, I mean me? My mouth dropped and my Captain just laughed. **

"**Your one of us Kira, A Captain of the Gotei 13."**

**My Captain bowed to me and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't.**

* * *

**That entire day I said good bye to my fellow squad members and Rei but I was worried, I hardly knew any Kidou at all but I kept my confidence up and in the evening I thanked my captain and moved into my new office in Kidou Corps.**


	3. 1st day on the job

**1st day on the Job**

**I soon was covered in paperwork from head to toe and figured out why Saix hated it so much, but I laughed it off as the memories of my old squad remained in my head, filling out my paperwork I began to think why me? Why was I chosen, how was this right? As I was doing my paperwork I realized that I was sad...but why?**

**I was missing one thing that I needed...Love. I couldn't believe that I would need such a thing but I guess thats what made me feel so lonely, the first feeling of not being wanted.**

* * *

**The next day I awoke after doing paperwork all night and fitted my Haori on as I wondered outside. Not to far from my office there seemed to be other Captains sparring and I watched with content intrigued with their skill. My eyes were fixed on the Captain called Dante. His skill was like no other but my feelings got the best of me as I approached him with a look of determination in my eyes, He noticed it and seemed to be a fairly nice man and I asked the daring question.**

"**Do you want to Spar"**

**Being a New Captain I never expected to win, but I never thought I would be defeated so easily. I guess I just wanted to prove myself, and test out my abilities.**

"**Sure" **

**He replied with a smile.I got prepared mentsu tight in my hand ready to face his deadly attack as he charged towards me a shockwave following I blocked his first attack and shot a Kidou at him, but he was faster then I was and struck back with another large shockwave and a all it took, I was to tired to continue and fell on my back. And catched up with my before I could say anything I was in the arms of the 4th squad captain. Sasuke... .I had made friends with him previously and was surprised when he did such an action but we were back at my squad soon. We ended up at a hill over looking the Seretai, with him smiling at last thing I saw was blackness then the sunshine of the morning peering through my window of my office, I found myself in my bed, with a note next to my bed saying "Kira I love you....and here is some painkillers" I laughed, and I knew I was really in love with him.**


	4. Shinigami Academy and Others

**Shinigami Academy.**

**My job became easier and by now I had learned many Kidou's as well as how to fight well with my zanpaktou. But I was usually left out of some of the battles that Captains had and was left out of talks of a current war coming up which was of much importance to me. I knew the only Captain that really trusted me and really believed in me was Sasuke. The others simply doubted my abilities so I knew I was greatly underestimated. While thinking of ways I could possibly prove myself I received a disturbing hell butterfly from Dark, one of the Captains looking after the Shinigami Academy at the time,to come down to the academy after a mysterious fire had burnt down part of the Academy. I was automatically concerned for the students safety at which there was only 3 at the moment but I was also concerned for what caused the fire, surely I did not believe the students did it and with all the talk of war going on I was worried of who or what could of caused it.**

**When I got to the Academy I noticed the students getting a lecture from Dark and I slowly shook my head. I listened to what Dark was saying,I didn't think he even I was there yet.**

"**YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS HOW DARE YOU-" **

**but thats when I cut him off and appeared beside him, asking softly **

"**Dark,whats going on here?"**

**as I said this I looked at the 3 students, Rhino, Hamaru and Avah with a kind look then turned my attention back to Dark. Dark calmed down and answered my question.**

"**Little brats burnt down the academy!" **

**I answered back **

"**Ok I will deal with it-" But paused when I seen his expression**

"**what is it?" I asked with curiosity**

"**I have got someone to find..." **

**And with that he was gone, but I ignored it and then I knew it was not the students fault and introduced myself.**

"**Hello, I am Kira Captain of Kidou Corps" **

**All of them looked at me like I was some statue of gold I laughed a little bit then examined the damage done to the building behind me,**

"**It looks like this was definitely a physical attack....I don't think it was a kidou, even a kidou cannot do this much damage.." **

**I tried to hide my worried face as I thought of only one person who could do this..Sephrinox..**

**but I turned around to face the students with a happier expression. **

"**well in any case we should clean most of this up"**

**The three boys put on their tough face and I realized they were all older then me and gave a quiet laugh, I guess they were where they should be in the ranks, after all its where I should have been when I started, but I was lucky.**

**A took out Mentsu and took out as much ash as I could while I watching Rhino take chunks and crush them with his hammer. He by far I knew was extremely strong, even for a student, while my eyes were fixed on an Hamaru and his unique way of cleaning up the ashes by some sort of power I did not know about, while Avah sucked the ashes in, which I found most interesting. I approached Avah and asked what his name was **

"**Avaheil Ambrose Captain Kira" **

**He answered me.**

"**Well Avah, that is a strange power you have there, do you have good control of it, and you can just call me Kira. Were friends now, and that goes to all of you." **

**I looked at the other students while saying this then turned back to Avah.**

**He answered me back **

"**No Exactly Kira, I use this choker to control my power, I have been trying for years to get it under control, I killed my master...by accident when he tried to help me.I fed on his reiatsu"**

**Our conversation started**

"**Well Avah, do you trust me?"**

"**Yes Kira.."**

"**How about we get that power Under control.."**

"**But are you sure I don't want to hurt you.."**

"**Don't worry about me...I will do anything to help you."**


End file.
